Because a large portion of electricity in the United States is used for lighting, there are ongoing efforts to provide lighting that is more energy efficient. Solid state light emitting devices (e.g., light emitting diodes) are receiving attention because light can be generated more efficiently than using conventional incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs. Moreover, lifetimes of solid state light emitting devices may be significantly longer those of incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs.
Conventional light bulbs generally operate using 120 volt ac electrical power provided through an Edison fixture configured to receive an Edison screw fitting on conventional light bulbs, whereas solid state lighting devices may utilize dc power.